


Lance is jealously butthurt

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Sandwich, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Jealousy, Multi, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Here's how the love triangle should have ended





	Lance is jealously butthurt

Lance was butthurt and jealous, jealous and butthurt, and all around pissy that Lotor and Allura were spending all that time together cause he wanted Allura to love him.

"It's not fair! Just cause he's a prince and I'm just a dumb boy from Cuba!" he whined. Unfortunately, the pretty couple heard him and came into his room.

"It's time we put a stop to this," Lotor said.

"Yes, your constant moping is getting annoying," Allura agreed. Lance braced himself for an ass-kicking followed by being yeeted across the room and mocked by the whole team, but Allura magicked their clothes away showing off her amazing boobies and Lotor's impressive wang.

"WOAH!"

"My mom and dad kept Coran as their lover way back in the past so threesomes run in the family," Allura said. "Now both of you put those dicks to work and fuck me until we're exhausted! But first, make out so I can touch myself to it." So Lance and Lotor made out cause people shipped it and why the fuck not? Then they took turns blowing each other and eating Allura out and then had all kinds of wild fucking, including spitroasting and ass sex and Allura and Lotor going to town on Lance with tentacles they could magically grow.

They decided from now on they'd do this all the time instead of building junk from quintessence, and Lance was never emo again.

but Coran was when he discovered the sticky sheets and realized he'd have to clean them


End file.
